lataleinfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Tube
Big Tube Limit - 4 people, 5 runs per day Big Tube is located in Big Apple . You can reach this area by heading to Elias Airport. Speak to NPC Janice. Choose the option to board the aircraft, and you will head to Big Apple. When you reach Big Apple, take the portal all the way on the left side. This leads you to the entrance to Monster Tower. Run past that portal and keep going left until you reach another portal, circled in red below. This is the Big Tube lobby. Here, you will find NPC Sonia, who has a bunch of quests to kill monsters inside Big Tube. She also sells the recipe for crafting this dungeon’s accessories. On the right, there is a portal leading into the dungeon. ''The Dungeon This dungeon consists of two maps. The first map contains 7 monster spawn locations. Walking past these spawn points will trigger large mobs of enemies to spawn at that location. It is recommended to trigger only one or two spawns at a time, as the fight could quickly become overwhelming even with a party. Additionally, some of the spawns contain the monster, Big Tube Joy, who looks just like Agent Joy from Ymir Research Center and can knock up and juggle allies just like his Ymir version. Prepare to be stunlocked if you mob too many of these agents. Each mob spawn has one or two monsters that have significantly higher HP than the others. One such monster is the Big Tube White Ninja. Additionally, the fifth mob spawn has the Big Tube Luzman miniboss, who is even tougher than the Big Tube White Ninjas. Each spawn mob will be detailed below: Spawn 1 Big Tube Wolf, Big Tube Bear Wolf, Big Tube White Ninja Spawn 2 Big Tube Robber, Big Tube Egg Special Force, Big Tube Hundred Spawn 3 Big Tube Andy, Big Tube Joy, Big Tube White Ninja Note: Big Tube Joy will cause knock-up on allies, just like in Ymir Research Center. Spawn 4 Big Tube Puppy, Big Tube Neo, Big Tube White Ninja Spawn 5 Big Tube Egg Special Force, Big Tube Andy, Big Tube White Ninja, Big Tube Luzman Spawn 6 Big Tube Robber, Big Tube Egg Special Force, Big Tube White Ninja Spawn 7 Big Tube Andy, Big Tube Joy, Big Tube White Ninja All the way on the right side of this long map, there will be a portal to the boss room. The portal appears when 5 of 7 mob spawns have been defeated. One of these mobs must be Spawn #5 which contains Big Tube Luzman. Enter this portal to take on the boss of this dungeon. The Boss - Bollywood Bollywood hits hard and has a variety of skills. Bollywood throws a Molotov cocktail at an ally, laying down a field of fire which lasts 5 seconds. Standing in this fire will cause the ally significant damage over time. Bollywood dashes at you in a spinning cyclone, throwing daggers outwardly. He moves about 1/3 the distance of the map. Bollywood stabs 3 times at close range, similar it Windstalker's Triple Play skill. Bollywood does a forward somersault, causing close range melee damage to an ally. He moves forward slightly. Bollywood can also summon a phantom clone which can use any of Bollywood's skills. He can have up to two phantoms on the field at once. The clones can be defeated, or will eventually disappear if not killed. Notable Drops The mobs in this dungeon drop the following notable items: The boss, Bollywood, drops the following notable items: Bollywood also drops the Bollywood Accessories. The dirty beads and treasure box are used in crafting, as an alternate way of obtaining the Bollywood Accessories. The accessory stats and crafting requirements are as follows: Exploring Big Tube Video'' Category:Maps